


Hey Jude

by Nexus_of_human_reproduction



Series: Hey Jude [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, domestic!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexus_of_human_reproduction/pseuds/Nexus_of_human_reproduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters: DeanxReader</p><p>Author: Nexus_Of_Human_Reproduction (AO3) Quirky-Fallen-Angel (tumblr)</p><p>Reader Gender: Female</p><p>Word Count: 7,525</p><p>Warnings: Drinking, some light cursing</p><p>Author’s Note: I really want to see Dean happy and all domestic...so here you go...I love doing series so if there’s interest there will be more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

“And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder.” A voice sang softly in the distance. It sounded so far away at first, but with each word the voice became clearer. Dean’s emerald eyes slowly fluttered open. He rubbed a hand over his face and let out a groan. His arms raised above his head and smacked against a headboard, knocking something off to come crashing down on his face. He jumped up and grabbed the stuffed rabbit that had fallen onto him.

 

“What the hell?” He asked under his breath. His eyes were still a little blurry having just woken up. He glanced around and quickly became aware he was not in his room in the bunker. He started to get out of the strange bed, but froze when he heard the voice again.

 

“Nah nah nah nah.” It was soft and sweet, his heart leaped in his chest hearing the words his mother had used to sing to him. He had been through this before, he had been sent back to the past to be reminded of what could have been, and he was not looking forward to doing it again. He sat at the edge of the bed, listening to the voice. It didn’t take long for him to realize it wasn’t his mothers voice. As much as he hated to admit it her voice wasn’t as clear in his head as it used to be.

 

He looked around the room, trying to pick up on any clues he could. He noticed two closet doors and decided that was a good place to start. He stood from the bed and walked towards the mirrored doors on one of the closets. A sigh of relief washed over him that at least he was in his own body. He slowly slid the door open and noticed it was filled with his clothes. A sea of plaid, leather and denim jeans greeted him.

 

“At least in this Twilight Zone version of my life I still have good taste.” He mumbled to himself before walking over to the other identical closet. He hesitated for a moment, but then opened the door. This closet was filled with women’s clothing, it seemed like a pretty vast variety in colors and patterns. He reached out and touched one of the dresses. He felt an odd vibration roll through him and an image of a ____ haired woman looking over her shoulder and smiling at him flashed in his mind. He recognized it as a memory, even if it was a memory he wasn’t familiar with, it felt like his own. He shook his head and headed out of the bedroom.

 

“Hey Jude, don't let me down…” He followed the sound of the voice. He was cautious, edging on paranoid, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He rounded a corner and noticed a door slightly ajar. He could hear the voice come humming through the other side of the door. He made his way over and pushed the door open slowly. His eyes widened as he saw the woman from the memory standing in cotton shorts and a tank top holding a young baby girl in her arms and singing. His head started to spin, the little girl had his brilliant green eyes and looked so much like his mother. He swallowed hard, he was so focused on the baby he hadn’t even noticed the woman turning toward him.

 

“Good morning.” She greeted with a smile. She walked towards him, baby in her arms. She leaned up on the balls of her feet and placed a kiss to his lips. Dean froze at first, but then returned the kiss. It felt as familiar as the memory. His eyes traveled from the woman back down to the baby girl.

 

“I uh…” Dean wasn’t sure what to say, this was all very surreal, it didn’t feel like the other times he had woken up in a strange life, those had always felt false, like he didn’t belong, but there was something about this that was different. This felt like home. He looked at the woman and gave a weak smile.

 

“I’m surprised you’re up.” She turned and walked over to the crib against the wall, lying the now sleeping baby down. “I mean it is almost two in the afternoon and all, but you didn’t get back in from the hunt till dawn.” She walked towards him, placing a hand on his chest and guiding him to step backwards out of the room as she pulled the door closed behind her, leaving it open just a crack.

 

Dean just looked down at her. His brows furrowed in concentration as bits and pieces of memories flashed before his eyes. He had no idea what was going on, he couldn’t figure out how he had gotten here, or why he was here, and he wasn’t really sure if he cared. The feeling of being home was something that he had been needing desperately. He wrapped his arms around the woman and pulled her to him tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She let out a surprised yelp that shifted to a soft chuckle as he nestled into her. She stroked the hair on the back of his head and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

 

“I missed you Y/N.” He wasn’t sure how he knew her name, but he did. She smiled and pulled back from him, placing a kiss on the side of his forehead and stepped back.

 

“You feeling okay?” She placed her palm on his forehead, looking genuinely concerned. He gave a simple nod. “You just seem really out of it is all.” She shrugged and started to walk down the hallway. He followed behind her, admittedly admiring the view of her walking in front of him. The shorts weren’t exactly the most modest things he had ever seen. “Usual breakfast?” She asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah that’d be great.” He knew there was a routine she was following. He sat down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen and looked around. The place wasn’t very large, but it wasn’t small, it was a cozy little space. He paused for a moment, remembering what she had said about coming back from a hunt. “Do you remember what I was hunting?” He asked, trying to piece things together without raising suspicion wasn’t going to be easy.

 

“Ghouls?” She turned and looked at him before giving a nod. “Yeah you and Sam hadn’t gotten wind of some a few towns over and since it had been awhile.” She paused and motioned down the hall towards the baby’s room. “You guys went and ganked the S.O.B.s” She returned back to her task at hand, which at the moment was coffee. Dean sat in silence, more than a little shocked. So this wasn’t about him seeing the normal life he was missing out on, because apparently he was still hunting. He shook his head, he had always thought that if he ever had kids he would get out of the business for good.

 

He watched as she walked towards him, mug of coffee in her hands that she placed on the table in front of him, before heading back and grabbing a few things from the fridge. His eyes followed her moments as she bent to retrieve something from the bottom pull out drawer. He bit his bottom lip and let his eyes trace the curves of her ass. The shorts riding up and exposing the underside of each cheek. Seeing her like this was making it hard to concentrate on figuring out what was going on.

 

“How did it go?” She asked turning to look at him, still bent over, she had a smirk plastered on her face and gave a little wiggle of her rear as she stood up. He cleared his throat and took a sip of the hot coffee. He was actually kind of embarrassed being caught watching her ass.

 

“Good.” He shrugged, they were alive, so it must have gone well enough. Sammy was still in the picture so that was a good sign. She gave a nod and continued working on breakfast. He took another sip of the coffee, able to really appreciate it now, and it was exactly how he liked it. He smiled at the cup, it wasn’t that the coffee was that particularly good, it was the fact that someone else knew enough about him to know how he liked his coffee, or that he had a ‘usual’ for breakfast, that wasn’t a weekly special at a chain diner. Not to mention a beautiful baby girl, and an equally beautiful woman who for whatever reason put up with him enough to be with him. He glanced down at his hands, noticing the silver band on the left hand for the first time and his smile grew wider. He seemed to have a real family, and he was going to enjoy every second of this while it lasted. He sat back, drinking his coffee and watching her cook.

 

“Sam still coming over for dinner?” She asked as she sat a plate down in front of him. He licked his lips looking the plate over; eggs, bacon, and sausage. A big goofy grin spread across his face.

 

“Uh I will call him later to make sure.” He gave a nod. She started to turn to walk away, but he reached out and caught her wrist, pulling her into his lap and placing a kiss on her lips. He held one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her head, and kissed her hard. She returned the kiss, both hands on his broad chest and tongues swirling around each other. “Thank you.” He smiled after breaking the kiss. She gave a nod and chuckled a bit as she stood and moved to the other side of the table. She brought her own cup of coffee to her lips as she sat down.

 

He stabbed one of the sausage links with a fork and took a bite. A content sigh slipped from his lips as he enjoyed the salty taste. Home cooked meals were definitely something he needed more of. Even though the bunker had a kitchen they didn’t use it often.

 

“Mary missed her Daddy.” She smiled at him. “I still can’t believe she’s starting to talk…” Her eyes traveled down the hallway towards the baby’s room. He smiled and felt his eyes start to sting. Of course they had named her Mary, he always knew that if he had a daughter he would have to name her Mary. The thought of being a father started to really hit him as memories flooded his mind. He saw flashes of Y/N when she was pregnant, watching her belly grow, feeling the baby kick, the doctors appointment when they found out it was a girl. He swallowed hard and took another bite. He let the memories wash over him. He saw looking down at the baby in his arms for the first time, felt the tears rolling down his face as he looked over to Sam who cried with him.

 

“I uh...know what you mean.” He gave a nod and cleared his throat. He was starting to care less and less why he was here. He wanted this life, he was starting to feel he deserved this kind of life. He looked over to Y/N, and studied her face. He had seen a lot of beautiful women in his day, but something about her made her even more stunning to him. He felt his heart swell and butterflies turn up a storm in his stomach. His cheeks flushed and felt hot, and he looked back down at his plate, continuing his breakfast in silence.

 

“I figured we could grill some steaks tonight.” She took another sip of her coffee. “We went to the store yesterday and got the fresh salad stuff Sam likes.” She gave a shrug and Dean laughed to himself. “And I’ve got a crust chilling in the fridge for dessert.” She gave him a wink and he laughed a bit. There was so much about who he was that seemed to be the same. He nodded and smiled.

 

“Sounds perfect.” He stood, putting his plate in the sink and paused to look around. He heard the phone from the other room start to ring. “I’ll get it.” He said rushing to answer it.

 

“Hello?” He heard the familiar low grumble of Cas’ voice come from the other end and his heart sank. He knew that Cas could break through dreams, and even heaven’s veil to speak to him using technology.

 

“No Cas...I don’t want this to end...I don’t want to move on.” He felt his stomach churn. He wanted to be able to enjoy this life.

 

“Dean what are you talking about?” Cas’ voice was laced with confusion. “You don’t want what to end?” Dean looked at the phone, his face matching Cas’ tone.

 

“I uh…” Dean stammered, not knowing what to say now.

 

“Did the hunt not go well? I will be there momentarily.” Cas’ voice cut out and dial tone rang through Dean’s ear. He hung up the phone, standing there lost. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the flutter of wings behind him. He spun on his heels to see Cas standing there.

 

“Woah Cas!” Dean had admittedly been taken by surprise. Y/N rushed into the room and looked at the two men with a furrowed brow. Cas looked towards her and gave a nod and a small smile in greeting. Dean looked between the two. They obviously knew each other. So this had to be bizarro world Cas. Dean let out a sigh.

 

“Why are you acting so oddly?” Cas asked not taking his eyes off of Dean. He stepped closer and tilted his head slightly before a look of realization washed over him. “We need to speak in private...now.” Cas looked over towards Y/N, who just gave a nod and turned down the hallway towards the bedroom. Cas grabbed Dean by the arm and led him into the kitchen. Dean followed, more confused than ever.

 

“What’s going on here Cas?” Dean's voice was low so Y/N couldn’t hear them.

 

“You are not our Dean.” Cas stated simply as he reached a hand out and laid it on Dean’s chest. He closed his eyes or a moment and his face tightened. “I am not sure why, or how, but it seems the Dean from our dimension is now in yours, and you are here.” Cas stepped back, lowering his hand. Dean’s head spun.

 

“What are you talking about?” He took a seat at the table and looked up at Cas.

 

“There an infinite number of dimensions, I’m sure we have spoken before of time being fluid.” Cas turned to face Dean. “It seems for whatever reason our dimensions over crossed and…” He paused and gave a nod. “I felt a shift last night...it must have been then.” He looked back at Dean. “You have traded places with the Dean from our time.” Cas’ voice was flat as he looked him over.

 

“So that poor bastard is stuck in my life?” He shook his head and gave a small laugh.

 

“Yes...he may not even realize it though…” Cas paused searching for the words. “You do not seem very different from our Dean, but you are much more aware that something wasn’t right here weren’t you?” Cas questioned, and Dean gave a simple nod. “Most often when these things happen people do not even realize it...it’s hard to explain, but the human soul connects you all.” He was trying hard to explain it in a way Dean would easily understand.

 

“So...what do I do now then?” Dean asked hesitantly, afraid Cas would start working on plan to switch them back.

 

“Enjoy your time here…” Cas’ face turned into a weak smile. “Dimension shifts are not something to play around with. The only angels I know that would be powerful enough to right this are the Archangels...we are not exactly on speaking terms either.” Cas cleared his throat. Deans heart lept for what felt like the millionth time today. He just got the okay with going along with it, and being able to enjoy this life. He couldn’t begin to explain how happy he was. “They may cross paths, again, they may not.” Cas gave a shrug. “If getting back to your own dimension is of importance to you, then I will help you find a way.” Cas’ words fell heavy on Dean’s ears.

 

“I uh…” Dean paused. He had to really think about it. He had Sammy here, Cas was here, and he seemed to be happy here. He didn’t know if he really wanted to go back or not. He felt bad for the poor sap stuck in his life, but Cas said he probably didn't know any different. “Let me uh...try this life on for size for a bit and I will get back to you on that.” Dean decided with a nod. Cas nodded his own head in agreement.

 

“Can I have my kitchen back now?!” Y/N called from down the hall. Dean chuckled to himself and Cas gave a confused look.

 

“Come on in.” Dean called back.

 

“I do not understand Y/N...we didn’t take your kitchen anywhere.” Cas looked over to Y/N walking back into the kitchen with his head tilted to the side. She shook her head and laughed, patting Cas on the shoulder as she walked past. Dean looked her over, noticing she had changed. She was now wearing a summer dress that clung to her chest and flowed at the hips. He couldn’t help but smile. He stood and leaned over to whisper to Cas.

 

“Don’t say anything about the bizarro world stuff to anyone okay?” He leaned back and looked at Cas, his face pleading with the angel. Cas gave a nod.

 

“Are you gonna be joining us for dinner?” Y/N asked turning towards Cas, raising a brow again at the men. There was something going on, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

 

“I do not have a need to eat.” He stated simply. “But I would enjoy the company.” Cas gave a nod. Y/N smiled and walked towards the men.

 

“I’m going to run to the store while Mary is still napping.” She had her keys in hand and purse over her shoulder. “She’s teething again, so she may be a bit cranky when she wakes up.” She leaned up and placed a kiss on Dean’s cheek. He gave a weak nod and watched her walk out of the door through the kitchen.

 

“I’m screwed if she wakes up.” Dean looked at Cas in a panic. Cas shook his head.

 

“I can help with any discomfort she is feeling...and it will come naturally to you...you are her father...or at least you are the same soul as her father.” Cas’ brow furrowed again. Dean gave a nod and sighed to himself.

 

“It’s strange...I feel like I belong here, but knowing it’s not really my life…”Dean paused and sat back down at the table. Cas gave a knowing nod and sat across from him. “I don’t want to leave here...I feel…” Dean paused. He didn’t like feeling this vulnerable, but he knew that he couldn’t keep it bottled up. He wanted to try here, he wanted to be a good man, and a good father. “I feel loved here.” He sighed, looking over to Cas.

 

“Are you not loved where you are from?” Cas’ usual confused look was plastered across his face.

 

“I’ve got Sam...and I’ve got you...but that’s it.” Dean shrugged. “I don’t have a gorgeous wife, and a beautiful daughter.” He sighed. “I keep getting flashes of memories...they’re mine, but not really.” He shrugged and rubbed a hand through his hair.

 

“They are your souls.” Cas explained. “Souls hold a million memories from a million dimensions, they just need triggers to bring them out.” Cas looked like he was searching for the words again. “I believe humans call it Deja Vu.” Cas gave a nod. A wave of realization washed over Dean. It was starting to make more sense.

 

A sharp cry rang out through the house and Dean jumped out of his seat. He looked at Cas for a moment before rushing to Mary’s room. He swung open the door to see the little girl standing, holding onto the edge of her crib. She was crying and shoving a hand into her mouth. Dean’s heart melted and he walked over towards her, reaching out and gently picking her up. Her crying continued as she reached out and grabbed ahold of his shirt. He rocked her gently, cradling her close to his chest. She started to calm down, whining to herself now. Dean turned to see Cas enter the room. The angel walked towards them and placed two fingers on her forehead. She cooed at Cas and started to giggle.

 

“Thank you.” Dean said softly.

 

“Do not tell Y/N told you this, but she often calls me in for help.” Cas gave a small laugh. “She feels shame for needing help, but I feel it would be irresponsible parenting to not use the resources you have for your childs well being.” He gave a small shrug. Dean laughed and gave a nod.

 

“I can’t believe I’m a father here…” Dean watched Mary play with the buttons on his shirt and smiled. “I uh...never thought it would happen.” Dean placed a kiss on the girls forehead.

 

“Do you not engage in sexual entercourse in your dimension?” Cas asked flatly. Dean let out a laugh, the kind of laugh that took over his whole body and caused Mary to pause and look at him before mimicking his laugh. He looked at the little girl with a big grin on his face.

 

“No it’s not that.” He shook his head. “I have plenty of sex...just uh...the lifestyle I have isn’t exactly baby friendly...hell it isn’t even girlfriend friendly.” He sighed.

 

“If it is safety you are concerned with you should know that Y/N is an amazing hunter, much like yourself. She has taken every precaution to ensure Mary is safe and protected.” Cas’ voice caught Mary’s attention who started to reach out for him and whine. Cas took a step back and his body stiffened. Dean raised a brow.

 

“You afraid of a baby?” Dean asked with a chuckle holding Mary out to reach for Cas.

 

“She is quite fond of pulling on my face.” Cas eyed the little girl before taking her into his arms. He stood with her held in his arms, and head tilted as far back as he could out of her reach. She giggled and slapped at his face, tips of her fingers barely reaching his chin. Dean laughed and shook his head. He was really going to enjoy it here.

 

\------------------------------------

  
  


Dean held the tiny spoon in his hand and eyed Mary. She was sitting in her high chair slapping her hands against the tray. He slowly brought the spoon to her open mouth and let her eat the green mush off. He smiled to himself until the food came sputtering out of her mouth and onto his face. Y/N laughed from where she was mixing salad in a bowl. Dean shot her a look and she lowered her voice to a chuckle.

 

“Alright baby girl…”Dean wiped his face and Mary laughed. “Let’s try this again.” He repeated his efforts of feeding her with success. “Ha!” Dean let out an excited laugh and watched as Mary ate the green goop. “I can’t blame you though.” He let the baby food fall from the spoon back into the bowl with a disgusted look on his face. Y/N rolled her eyes and continued prepping for dinner. The doorbell rang and Y/N smiled.

 

“Come in!” Dean called out. He turned to watch Sam walk in through the door. “Hey Sammy.” He smiled, testing out the nickname on this Sam.

 

“Hey.” Sam nodded towards Dean and sat the bottle of wine he was carrying on the counter before smiling at Y/N and walking over towards Mary. Sam didn’t hesitate to take off the little girls bib and pick her up from her chair. Dean didn’t protest, even though he still had more than half a bowl to feed her.

 

“Dean can you go put the stakes on the grill?” Y/N smiled at him and he gave a nod, walking over towards her. He stood behind her and reached for the plate of steaks she just finished seasoning, placing a kiss on her cheek as he did. She leaned back into him and smiled. He took a moment to fully experience the life he was getting to live, and couldn’t help the smile on his face.

 

“How’s my favorite girl?” Sam asked as Mary played with his finger. Dean let out a content sigh and headed out the door towards the grill. The window was open and he could hear Sam and Y/N talking inside. They chatted about the hunt, and Sam’s day so far. She told him about her trip to the store and how hard it was to find the perfect tomatoes for the salad. It all seemed so surreal. Dean had never thought he would get to enjoy a life like this, and he was going to cherish every moment.

 

\----------------------

 

Cas had arrived just as the steaks were coming off the grill. Dean headed outside to help Sam, who had taken over on the grill so Dean could help bathe Mary and get her to bed. Y/N stayed in the baby’s room for a few minutes getting her to sleep.

 

“Dean you sure have been quite.” Sam commented as they stood by the grill. Sam eyed him suspiciously.

 

“Do you ever have those days where you just realize how damn lucky you are to be alive and have the life you do?” Dean asked absently. Sam gave a nod.

 

“I’ve got another date with Liz tomorrow.” A goofy grin spread across his face and Dean slapped him on the back.

 

“Atta boy!” He laughed. He was so glad to see Sam was doing well. He had been afraid that something was going to be wrong. Bizarro world, as he had dubbed it, seemed to be perfect. He didn’t want to question it, maybe people did get to live these kinds of lives, but so far it seemed like a fairy tale to him.

 

“Hurry up I’m hungry!” Y/N called, poking her head out of the door with a smile. Dean and Sam nodded and headed back inside. The four of them sat around the table, food in the center. Y/N had placed a plate in front of Cas, she knew he wouldn’t eat, but she knew he felt left out if she didn’t offered one to him. He gave a weak smile, he knew it was silly. Dean watched her as she went around the table handing out plates and silverware, before turning to grab the bottle of wine. She smiled reading the label.

 

“I see that wine tester you dated a few months ago payed off...even if she was crazy.” Y/N teased. Sam laughed and nodded. Dean was in still in awe of how comfortable everything was. This was the life he had always wanted. The fear of waking up in his own time was starting to become very real. Y/N walked over to the table and poured some wine into all of their glasses. Cas looked up at her with his head tilted to the side. She shrugged and finally took her seat next to Dean.

 

The rest of the meal passed, filled with jokes, laughter, light hearted teasing and everything Dean had imagined a true family meal to be. The bottle of wine was long gone, even Cas’ cup was empty. They had moved on to sitting out back, a fire going in their little fire pit, baby monitor at Dean’s side and beers in hand. Y/N had run inside and grabbed one of Dean’s flannel shirts when the air had chilled. She sat curled up in Dean’s lap sipping her beer and watching the fire. Dean’s arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer, she looked up and smiled at him before placing a kiss on his chin. He returned the smile and took another sip from his beer. He noticed Castiel watching them out of the corner of his eye, a small smile on his face.

 

“I am glad to see you so happy Dean.” Cas commented and Dean gave him a weary look, afraid he was going to spill the beans on their little secret, but Cas left it at that. Dean gave a nod towards Cas and returned his attention to the fire.

 

“I gotta say...it’s nice to see a fire that isn’t over a corpse.” Sam laughed and stretched his hands out to warm them over the fire. Dean nodded and returned the laugh.

 

“Smells a hell of a lot better to!” Y/N raised her glass in a toast and giggled to herself. Dean eyed her for a moment, realising the alcohol was soaking into her sense a lot faster than theres. He watched as she finished her beer in hand and went to grab for another. He gently reached out and grabbed her wrist, shaking his head no. She raised her brow and laughed at him before freeing her wrist and grabbing the beer. His eyes widened slightly as she popped the top using the side of the chair and took a swig. She stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“I don’t get many chances to get drunk.” She gave a shrug nodding towards the baby monitor. Dean smiled and nodded, wrapping his arm back around her side.

 

“Yeah the last time I saw her drunk was at the wedding!” Sam laughed and shook his head. She eyed him and took another sip of her beer. “That’s when I knew she really was right for your bro.” He nodded towards Y/N and Dean with a knowing smile. A memory flashed through Dean’s mind.

 

“I got this…” Y/N stood, in her white gown, beer in one hand and hunting knife in the other. Dean stood warily by her side. She wobbled a bit and squinted her eyes in concentration. She raised her arm and bit her lip. The knife went soaring out of her hand and Dean’s eyes followed it through the air. It stuck into the wall just above Sam’s head. Sam let out a sigh of relief while Y/N jumped up and down with excitement.

 

Dean let out a laugh at the memory. The memories were starting to feel more real to him. Everything was starting to feel more real, he was starting to feel less like an outsider and more like this is truly where he belonged. The feeling was overwhelming. He felt his heart rate pick up and his eyes sting again. He wanted to let it all out and weep at the happiness he was feeling, but he knew now wasn’t the time. He took a long swig, finishing off his beer, deciding that would be his last for the night. He wanted Y/N to be able to enjoy herself without worry of who would look after Mary if she woke up.

 

“Hey Cas was right there if I missed...he woulda fixed you right up!” She laughed again and Cas gave a simple nod in agreement. The conversations shifted through more jokes, more laughter, and more memories. Dean glanced down at the watch on his wrist and his eyes widened. It was already much later than he realized. Sam picked up on Dean’s surprise and looked at the time on his phone.

 

“Wow...I gotta head home.” Sam laughed and stood. He stretched out and looked towards Cas. “Wanna ride with me?” He asked.

 

“I do not require a ride…” Cas’ head tilted again in confusion. Sam nodded his head towards Dean and Y/N snuggled up in the lawn chair. “Oh...yes I suppose it has been awhile since they had entercorse.” Cas gave a nod and stood as well. Sam shook his head as Dean and Y/N laughed.

 

“Have a good night.” Sam waved as he and Cas walked towards the driveway to get into Sam’s car.

 

“He really has a way with words.” Y/N joked about Cas and shook her head, finishing her beer. Dean nodded in agreement and tucked his hand under Y/N chin, bringing her face up to his. He paused looking her face over before placing his lips against hers. She immediately returned the kiss and deepened it. Her hands traveled up his arms and around the back of his neck. She shifted in his lap so she was now straddling him. He groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her back. The kiss continued, turning deeper, and more passionate with each passing moment.

 

“We should take this inside…” Y/N said breaking the kiss. “I don’t think the neighbors would appreciate the show.” She ran a hand down his chest and shifted her hips to rub herself against his growing length. He moaned and gave a nod.

 

“I’ll put out the fire...you go on in.” He sighed as she stood.

 

“Hurry.” She winked and rushed inside. Dean gave a nod, adjusting himself in his now too tight jeans. He glanced around and saw the hose on the side of the house. He quickly put out the fire, taking another moment to pause and appreciate. This was his home, that he shared with his beautiful wife and precious baby girl. He took the moment to finally let the tears of joy fall. He let himself go. He let himself feel everything he was holding back, all of the anger, and resentment for not being able to live this kind of life. He let go of all of that baggage, and in that moment was truly happy.

 

“Are you coming or not?!” He heard Y/N come from the baby monitor. She must have checked on Mary. He nodded to himself, returned the hose and headed inside. He walked paused to lock the doors, and check the windows. He noticed the window sill seemed to be raised. He eyed it and lifted the corner. A line of salt greeted him and he smiled. He wondered what other little surprises he would remember. The images of painting demon traps on the floor before laying carpet, and warding spells painted under the shingles of the house flashed through his mind. He chuckled to himself.

Y/N rounded the corner wearing only his shirt and a pair of underwear. He looked her up and down and felt his pants tighten again. She curled a finger at him, beckoning him to her. He walked towards her slowly, taking his time to enjoy the view. She shifted on her feet impatiently. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her to wrap her leg around his waist. She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders as he buried his face in her neck and placed kisses along her collarbone exposed by the open buttons.

 

“You are beautiful.” He looked up at her, that same look of awe on his face.

 

“I know.” She teased and ran her hands through his hair. He laughed and shook his head as he walked towards their room. He lay her back on the bed and tossed the stuff rabbit from earlier on the ground before crawling over her. He took his time running his hands over her body. Feeling every curve under the flannel. She arched into his touch and pressed her head back into the pillow. Her legs wrapped around his waist again and he groaned as she rocked against him. He wanted to make this last, that fear of waking up somewhere else still in the back of his mind.

 

“I love you.” He whispered against her skin as he placed kisses with each button he undid. She purred out an “I love you too.” as he continued to the last button. He placed a line of tender kisses along her waist and her hips raised to meet the touch of his lips. A soft moan escaping her lips. He slowly pulled the cotton from her and slid the garment down her legs. He sat up between her open knees and placed her legs on his shoulder, gripping her calf in his hand and placing more kisses down her leg. She smiled up at him and giggled at the feel of his scruff on her skin.

 

“That tickles.” She laughed, the alcohol still effecting her. He smiled and continued to kiss to her thigh. She let out a moan as his tongue traced the curve of where her leg met pelvis. Her hands tangled in her hair, guiding him towards her center. He smiled against her skin, he always had appreciated a woman who knew what she wanted. His tongue flicked out again and traced a line up her folds. She gripped his hair and raised her hips into him. He complied and buried his face in her center and started to work her clit with his tongue. She moaned out and bit her lip, remembering to try and keep the noise down to not wake the baby.

 

Dean lapped at her clit while he inserted a finger inside of her. She rocked her hips against him and he intensified his efforts. The feeling of his cock straining against the denim was starting to get painful. He reached down with his free hand and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding the zipper down and letting himself springfree as he shifted his legs to get his jeans off. She brought one hand up to her mouth to quite herself as he continued to work her over. Dean freed himself of his jeans and pulled away to quickly remove his shirt. She whimpered and looked down at him. She watched his shirt fly across the room before he dove back down and picked up where he left off. She bit her lip and gripped his hair tightly again.

 

He was determined to make sure that even if he woke up in his own dimension again, then she would always remember this night. He inserted another finger inside of her and started to pump and twist them, hitting every spot he could. Her head slammed back into the pillow as it took everything in her not to scream out. He looked up at her through his lashes and felt his cock ache. Seeing her so lost in bliss as what he was doing was something he never wanted to forget.

 

“Oh god Dean!” The words ripped from her chest as her hips bucked up into him and she let herself go. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers as her legs trembled. She panted out breaths and tried to calm her nerves. He sat up between her legs and licked his lips. His hand started to slowly stroke himself as he watched the legs in her thighs twitch and her chest rise and fall with heavy breaths. Her skin glowed and her lip was swollen from biting down on it. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a grin.

 

“Seeing you like this…” his voice was low as he continued to stroke himself, watching her body and face. “I can’t take it anymore.” He shook his head and positioned himself at her entrance.

 

“Please Dean...I need you inside of me...fuck me Dean.” She moaned out as she bucked her hips against him, causing him to bury deep inside of her. A moan ripped through him as his hips slammed against her. She gripped at his arms pulling him down on top of her. His hips rocked against her, her clit rubbing against his pelvis as he hit that sweet spot deep inside of her. She clawed at his back and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, keeping him inside of her. He buried his face in her neck and moaned as he continued the hard slow rhythm.

 

“You feel so fucking good.” He moaned against her skin. His rhythm sped up as he pulled out of her completely then slammed back in. Feeling him leave her and then fill herself so fully again was starting to build that coil in her stomach again. She knew she wouldn’t last long, still worked up from before. He watched her face as he continued to pump his hips. The muscles in his arms tightened and his face scrunched he was focusing hard on not letting go. He didn’t want the feeling of her walls wrapped around his length, her legs squeezing her tight against him and the sting of her nails on his back to end.

 

“Cum with me.” She purred out, knowing that face, and knowing how close he was. She felt her own climax building as he gave a nod and let himself lose control. He slammed into her wildly, hands gripping her hips and pulling her into each thrust. He moaned out and pumped into her a few more times before letting himself go completely, spilling his seed deep inside of her. He felt her body tense and her walls clamp around him. He slumped forwards, letting his weight rest against her, completely spent. Her body trembled beneath him and her hands ran soothingly over his back. Massaging the tight muscles. He relaxed completely. He felt such a strong connection to her in that moment. It was something that felt so familiar, but he knew he hadn’t experience before. He looked down at her and searched her face for a moment.

 

“I don’t think you will ever understand how in love with you I am.” He sighed and ran a hand over her cheek, brushing some hair from her face. She smiled and raised up to kiss him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the tender kiss, feeling his body coming down from the post orgasm high. He rolled to his side and pulled her with him. She snuggled up to his chest and traced the lines of his muscles on his arm. She let out a small yawn and he reached to pull the blankets over them. He didn’t want this to end, he was afraid to fall asleep, afraid of waking up without her, but he couldn’t fight it. He placed a kiss to the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. Holding onto her as if she would disappear as soon as he fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
